The Rat Society
by Salamanderess
Summary: When Daine left Carthak giving the destroyed palace to the rats that helped her, being touched by her mind they began to forge their own society, shortly joined by rats that sound and are different from any other rat they are likely to encounter and this


**A/n: I've been told how utterly bizarre this story is and quite frankly I like bizarre. Just to let you know I got the idea for this story when I was talking to my sis about by brother Ariel's 'Rat Empire' it consisted of at least 40-50 rats, so the story "popped up" and by the was his favourite rat was called 'Aza'.**

**Chapter 1: The Founding of a New Society. **

The elder rat called 'Aza' by his many children, was observing the proceedings of the four or five new rats that were being observed by the other rats they looked, smelled like the other rats but didn't think like them if that made sense and their eyes danced madly with copper fire. Lately he had been having thoughts and ideas that were very unrat-like ever since his encounter with the girl, Daine.

One of the thoughts that he and his brethren had approved and began planning almost immediately was one that they had observed the humans doing: ranks and certain people ordering around other people, they had observed this not only in the palace but also in the streets certain people obeying orders by other people without hesitation but it didn't end there: the people that were ordering the other people around were in fact receiving and obeying orders from other people it continued like this until it reached one person the man who smelt like spices and flowers someone who they had been able to figure out quite easily: it was the 'emperor'. It was a strange concept to the rats but once they figured out how it worked they were able to make an order or a pyramid if you like of who's allowed to push other people around and so on. 'Levels' of rank determined this: you couldn't order someone around that was on the same level as you unless you had a piece of paper from someone higher in the 'rank ladder' saying you could do so even that had its limits. The rats were intrigued by the whole idea of an 'society', so began the founding of 'the rat empire'.

The new rats were quickly inspected by 'guards' finding nothing wrong with them besides the way they thought they were welcomed into the society, the only difference between the order of rank the rats made and the one humans used was that your 'rank' was decided by ability not by birth, so the new rats were given numerous chances to prove themselves, each new rat received a rank considerably good.

Lots of things about the humans amused and interested the newfound rat society clothing was among them, hair dyes, weapons, foreign deputies, other countries, the list was endless. The things that seemed appropriate for the rats (clothing, dyes and weapons) some of the rats tried out but with little or no approvement

Only one thing pulled through: weapons, already the rats were making spears like metal skewers, swords that looked like a toothpick with a hilt.

They quickly adapted and found that all the things they made were effective for rats and human intruders.

(-)

Late at night in his 'chambers' (if it could be called that) Aza woke from his sleep to hear a child probly wailing, crawling to his window he wondered if he could help stop the noise or even prevent it from interrupting his sleep further.

The 'culprit' was a three year old abandoned to live on the street by the looks of him, Aza 'walked' towards him and asked him what was wrong (speech was something the rats had mastered long ago), the little boy was startled by the question he looked around the ruins of the palace seeing no one he wondered if he was dreaming, again Aza repeated his question, once again the boy was startled but he found the speaker this time he knew he was dreaming. The old rat was getting thoroughly annoyed now and took a guess at what the boy was thinking; his guess was correct, "You're not dreaming." He said dryly. The boy stared at the old rat and asked him, "Are you a God?" Aza was stunned by the question and replied no and asked him what was wrong again.

The boy this time reassured by the old rat told him he hadn't eaten in days and he missed his ma, Aza knew what the term meant and asked the boy how long ago he saw he ma, "I can't remember, it's been so long." He had tears in his brown eyes.

Thinking of nothing better to do for the boy he decided to take him under his 'wing' after all there was plenty of food under the palace.

(-)

The new rats once assured that the 'normal' rats were sleeping ran out to the ruined palace gardens and with a flash of copper fire they shape-shifted forms, "I can't believe how intelligent those rats are." A woman with beady blue eyes, straw-coloured hair, a pointed nose and .rat whiskers tattooed said.

"Do you think she's been there?" A man with the same eye colour and nose shape yet brown hair informed his sister. "No doubt." She replied thinking.

"We Banjiku need to see her again anyway." Another man put in once again same facial features just different eye colour: green and hair that was silvery.

"It was something father said wasn't it?" The man said, "Yes." Was all his sister said eyes distant.

They all went into the city and mingled in with the other citizens just find despite their awkward appearance and way off holding themselves that was like rats: elbows tightly presses against the ribs with hands flopping down. They returned to the palace shortly after sunset.

(-)

They boy whose name was Ariel (Ar-ee-al) quickly blended in since he liked rats and found himself quickly becoming their self-appointed general.

As he grew in size and in stature so did the 'rat empire' and it the public became aware of the old palace and its 'citizens' as it was quickly expanding.

Ariel played amongst the ruins extracting and learning about Carthak's rich history through books long forgotten beneath the ruins, Aza approved of this for he too was learning Carthak's history and telling the other rats the mistakes humans made and learnt from them both the humans and the rats.

(-)

A/n: I told you it was bizarre whether or not you believed me is of little consequence. "Reviewing" is a nice word.


End file.
